the_random_show_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hyena117/weirdest chat
Arianalav2The Lonely Cafe, Huh? *It feels like the world is upside down eh? *9:32Hyena117I guess *9:32Arianalav2Spanish Man, stealing your girlfriend? Oh god, I've read *Who does that? *What a world... *Uhmmm *so *Is Surprise1 special to you or something? *9:34Hyena117Oh yeah. *I love her so much *she loves me too. *9:35Arianalav2Cool bro, but how do you know? *That she has something for you *9:36Hyena117Case when I told her my felllings all the way back in januray 5th she told me loved me too. *not to mention the fact we talked to each other almost everyday in private chat *9:36Arianalav2How do you know she's not lieing? *I've been there *Lieing girls *9:37Hyena117she is a honest kind person. *9:37Arianalav2Wow *9:37Hyena117wait but is'nt your name a girl's name? *9:38Arianalav2Maybe..... *Honestly *Nevermind *I'm a boy *Anyway *Women lie, and love *How do you tell? *Ask her closest relative, that person knows. *I did it to Maria... Her brother told me everything *Maria from Costalona *Her Brother Andra *Told me it all *9:41Hyena117cause she also she told me even before we fell in love she kinda had a crush on me. *9:41Arianalav2Though ask the closest relative *9:41Hyena117Gold spark. *she knows she loves me. *9:42Arianalav2Is gold spark another word for lightbulb for you? *Goldspark, hmmm WAIT! *I know him *I saw him in a wiki *9:42Hyena117it is a her *9:42Arianalav2Oh... *She's a huge fan of what I am *9:44Hyena117whats that *9:44Arianalav2Uhmmm *I cannot say *9:45Hyena117horses? *9:45Arianalav2It's too unman like... *You know *9:46Hyena117Let me guess call of duty *9:46Arianalav2Nope it's worse *9:46Hyena117halo *9:47Arianalav2Ill tell you *Boy Meets World *9:47Hyena117whats that? *oh *never mind *9:47Arianalav2A show *It's about\ *Okay I'm talkiing to the sparkle girl *She's on a wiki *Her own *Im proffesional stalker *GoldSpark: Hi! *she said that *9:51Hyena117oh *9:51Arianalav2and I should say *Hi *9:51Hyena117can you bring her here *9:51Arianalav2right? *Ill ask her *9:51Hyena117sure *9:52Arianalav2GoldSpark: Wait, What?! I can't.... sorry *What do I say *Goldspark: Is anyone online there? *9:55Hyena117say yes *9:56Arianalav2GoldSpark: Who? Me: Hyena117 *Me: Does Surprise1 really like Hyena117? *9:57Hyena117wait you are gold spark *I knew it *9:59Arianalav2No? What gives you proof? This is ridiculous *10:01Hyena117fine show me the place you are talking to her at...If you are not lying *10:02Arianalav2I can't! She just told me not to *10:03Hyena117hmmmm *juts let me guess is it at a wiki you normanly visit *10:04Arianalav2Nope I told you I am a professional stallker *10:05Hyena117ok fine *this is really interesting *tell me the wiki *10:07Arianalav2Please! She said "you won't like what happens to you if you gave him the link or the name" *10:07Hyena117yeah what is she gonna do *10:08Arianalav2I'm too scared! I can't do it *I have to go offline, change my account,email, phone number and address *Bye *GOLDSPARK IS GONNA GET ME *10:08Hyena117why? *10:09Arianalav2 *10:09Hyena117Well I guess you can tell me the wiki *10:09Arianalav2SHES GONNA GET ME * im so uselesss *I MISS MARIA *AND ANDREA *THEY NEVER TALKED TO ME SINCE THE DAY *I MISS KURDO *10:10Hyena117just stay for now. *wait by maria you mean mariam *10:10Arianalav2AND LETS NOT FORGET LITTLE ROMOLO *10:10Hyena117who the swag is all these people *10:10Arianalav2NO Maria by my girlfriend * *I miss her *10:11Hyena117what happend to her *10:11Arianalav2I must not speak, good bye fellow user.. goodluck with your girlfriend and the goldspark of doom *10:12Hyena117oh goldspark is ademon *a demon * *10:12Arianalav2hahaha *true *10:12Hyena117summon her to this chat *or come on as goldspark...GOLDSPARK Category:Blog posts